Talk:Songbirds in a Snowstorm
Took out the lengthy part about the NPC giving wrong directions because his directions are fine. He says on the cliff above to the North and the firewood is to the North of it. Slightly NW, but NNW would be closer and saying NW is more misleading then N. --JTimmons 01:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Fishing Fishing success will depend on type of rod used. - 1/1 catching the Paladin Lobster and Scutum Crab using a Composite Fishing Rod - 1/1 catching the Lance Fish using a Hume Fishing Rod . *I found this to not exactly be true. Partner and I both went 1/1 on all 3 Key items using the Carbon Rod gained as a reward from previous Sandy quest in this series.--Niwaar 20:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Used a Halycon rod, got all three on first attempts. Had a similar experience, had no problem with the Paladin Lobster and Scutum Crab with the Composite Rod. With the Lance Fish, went 0/15 with the Composite Rod and 1/1 with the Hume Rod. Carbon Rod seemed to work well on the Lance Fish 1/2. Got the 3 key items on first try with a halcyon rod. *I also went 1/1 on all key items with a halycon rod Primal623 01:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *I went 1/1 on all key items with a composite rod. Selka April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sound obvious, but got all fish easily with Lu Shang's Fishing Rod, all 1/1, except Lance Fish 1/2 --Worax 14:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I had a really hard time pulling up the Lance Fish. i was using a composite rod at first, as a friend told me it worked for him. i had to switch to a Yew Fishing Rod (made of wood), which worked much better. all the running around, getting more bait, getting a new rod, took the better part of 2 hours. --Rasantath 19:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) From my experience, if you are capped at fishing for the day before you undertake this quest, you will not be able to fish up the key items as you will not be able to catch anything over your 200 catch daily limit. Attempted for almost 2 hours will all rods, including LuShangs and Ebisu. 0 catches at any fishing spot. Infotank 08:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Fight 99NIN/DNC SOLO easy fight ~ he misses consistently to a 425 capped eva nin. just make sure to keep shadows up as he can hit hard. (hit 350/hit when mighty strikes was up). good luck! --Leauce 01:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Next go to the tower at H-10 and examine the compressed snow for a short CS, then again to fight NM orc. Double attacks and hits hard. Beat NM with 2 75 DNC/NIN & 1 BST/NIN. It used mighty strikes 3 times and was a really close fight. After the fight check the snow again to end the quest. Tried duo with pld/dnc and rdm/whm..... no such luck There may be an issue in trying to fight the orc. After my party killed the orc, we went to get our cutscenes, but none of use were able to, and clicking again popped the orc again. What's up with that? Orcish Bloodletter highly resistant or immune Bind and Gravity. Soloed by RDM/NIN with DoT/zone Batallia Downs (S) at H-11 Uses Battledance TP move for ~300 damage to a taru smn. regular hits for 400. Also uses warcry move. Didn't notice any other tp moves though. Easily duo'd by a 75 THF/NIN and 75 WHM/SCH, para never stuck, slow did, with a full haste/fast cast utsu macro bounding shadows was easy. Ichi > Ichi > Ichi unless Battle Dance is spammed in quick succession. Arm Block's defense up is very potent, and lasts awhile, on the bright side, it's easily Aura Stealed and helps out abit if for whatever reason your shadows drop. done with 2 whm/sch 1 pld/war and 1 blu/nin. Do not recommend many dd's as battle dance hits quite hard, and have dd's sub ninja. Tried to duo as Nin/Dnc + Whm/Blm but was a bit rough when Battle Dance came in quick succession. Changed it around and did Nin, Brd, Whm and it was so easy we actually aggroed a Thawed Bones in the tunnel and kept it slept the entire time with no risk of death at any point.--Niwaar 01:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 90 BST/NIN using Dipper and 1-2 Zetas. Easy fight, keep shadows up to absorb Battle Dance (Ate 2 per use) and just let Dipper do his thing. Pull him into path leading to Batallia Downs to avoid blood aggro in the event he gets a hit in. Shadowlynx / Cerberus server July 24, 2011. Soloed fairly easily as 90MNK/45DNC using This gear set. He did not use Battledance nearly as much as I expected, only about once per minute. Realizing this, I put up Counterstance about 1.5 minutes into the fight. Between his low accuracy, and me countering most of the attacks that would have hit me, Curing Waltz III was easily able to keep up with the damage I was taking. I started the fight with 300% TP and 5 Finishing moves. I used both to WS on him right at the beginning of the fight. --Madranta 03:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloed easily as 90MNK/SAM with victory smite, took about 1 min. Get 200/300 TP, pop it Light SC it and that should take it down to 20%ish. It's Armblock gives a pretty significant defense boost. Critical hits were doing near 300ish at the start but dropped down to 100ish near the end. It did arm block twice, seemed to be spamming TP (only howl and arm block though) without me giving it much TP due to all the subtle blow of monk and inhibit TP on. Solo'd very easily as DNC/NIN. Used full TP gear (25% Haste), although have capped Evasion with merits. Two of the three Battle Dances he did wiped shadows, of course, but never landed. Keeping Utsusemi up, he was only able to hit me twice. I started the fight with 300% TP, and 5 Finishing Moves. Used one WS with Wild Flourish to begin with, keeping the other 3 Finishing Moves for TP, in case he hit me. He never did. Pretty easy fight, unless I just got lucky. lol Now is not the time for that! I just got this message "Now is not the time for that!" after having five Bst 2-hr Ice Fang tigers. We wasted our 2-hr's, and our time because we couldn't pop the dumb nm. We think maybe since there was a Campaign Battle going on that it wouldn't let us spawn him. It's a very stupid condition on SE's part if true. People don't have all the time in the world, and can't just wait for an unrelated event to come to a close before stating their own. **Started this encounter during Campaign Battle. If this was the case at one time, it is no longer the case. We did not have Allied Tags though, so it is possible that this can not be popped with Tags active.